Drabbles
by Natsume4321
Summary: Just wanted to try something out... Request open
1. Tsubaki

The white-haired troublemaker and his adorable little sister

1\. Little Sister

Saying he was surprised was an understatement... He was on the ninth cloud.

2\. Hugs

The mere 'nice-to-meet-you' hug sparked something in him; only if Azusa wasn't such a mood-spoiler.

3\. Colours

Tsubaki fainted, literally, when his beloved sister mentioned that her favourite colour is pink like his cardigan.

4\. Words

His always wanted someone to call him 'onii-chan' but for some reason he isn't very enthusiastic hearing it from Ema.

5\. Jealousness

He assumed it was Fuuto when he saw the hickey on her neck. It raged a fire inside of him to see her with someone.

6\. Camellia

Tsubaki is a man who makes a girl blush not the other way around. He couldn't help the heat rising on his face when he gently took the flower she held for him and stared at the Camellia in his hand.

7\. Worst

He hugged even though it wasn't the right thing to do. "I am the worst guy in the world... I hurt Azusa, I hurt you... I am sorry"

8\. Competition

He wouldn't lose to Azusa or Natsume or any of his brothers... He can't lose. He loves her too much to see her with another guy.

9\. Confessions

He couldn't suppress when his crush said those three magical words... "I love you."

10\. Date

"Ne, You should stop with the '-san' at the end of my name?" "Eh? But..." "Call me Tsubaki, 'k?

11\. Diamonds

The brothers cheered when he set the ring on her finger. They accepted their relationship and couldn't wait for the wedding. Especially Wataru, who said he couldn't wait to be an uncle. This resulted in an awkward silent in the living room.

12\. Twins

On his day off, he dressed his twin daughters into cute, little dresses and showed them off in front of his brothers. It turned out to be a bad idea, as they wouldn't stop dotting on HIS prescious.

13\. Passion Pink

"Wahhhh!" he cried his eyes out when his daugheters told him they have a boyfriend. "They are growing up too quickly, Ema! Soon they will be married!" It took Ema a long time before her very emotional husband calm down.

xXx

So... how was it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Want me to do another brother... Sure! Want me to do until 20 sentences or more, tell me.

A/N: I didn't plan it to be in some kind of order. It isn't meant to be but somehow turned out to be like that.

Snow-chan~


	2. Iori

The prince-charming and his Juliet

1\. Impressions

The first time she saw him, she could imagine him wearing a prince outfit, riding a white horse as his golden crown twinkled in the sunlight.

2\. Nerd

Not only did Iori have looks that had peoples' eyes stuck on him but he had brains. She noticed it when he helped her study for her upcoming university entry exams.

3\. Nightmares

Iori woke up again as the death of his former girlfriend replayed in my mind. He turned to his right and saw Ema lying peacefully beside him. His heart relaxed after seeing her face.

4\. Businessman

After a long hard day working in the office, he came home to his beautiful wife and his 6-year-old daughter. "Welcome home, Dad!" she jumped on him. He smiled a true smile as he kissed her on her cheek.

5\. Iris

He gently placed the irises that had just bloomed in her hair. It was the perfect flower for them as he will risk everything to love her.

6\. Love

It has always been like that. Everything that he loves has been taken away from him. First Fuyuka. Now Ema. Now the only thing that keeps him living is his loving daughter. If not for him, he will live for her.

7\. Brother

Thank goodness Ema stopped him or he would have regretted killing Kaname and himself. Because of Kaname, he lives a colourful life with his beloved. Kaname; he is a brother everyone needs.

8\. Popular

He walked the hallways with the girls following his every step. Only of those girls could see behind his handsome face.

9\. Winter

He stared outside the window at the snow settling on the grass and his garden. It reminds him of that time again. "Here. Your coffee, Iori-san" she tenderly smiled at her.

10\. Finally

"Ema. Will you marry me?" Those words made her heart stop. "Finally... Iori-san."

11\. Night

They watched, hand in hand, the starry-sky above them. It was peaceful, beautiful and calming. Only if it could last forever.

12\. Coffee

Ema was surprised to say the least when she found out that her crush worked as a waiter in the cafe. "Iori-san? I didn't order any cakes." "I know. They are a treat from me."

13\. Truth

"It's not the blood that makes you a family but your heart. Remember that." He gave her his famous heart-throbbing smile. A true one though.

xXx

nanahikari2000: Thank you for requesting. Sorry for not writing more sentences, but Iori is hard to write since you don't see much of him in the anime.

Next up: Masaomi

Snow-chan


	3. Masaomi

The giant teddy bear and his little lollipop

1\. Age

One thing that stopped the two star-crossed lovers from coming together were their ages. 31 and 17. An age gap of 14 years old.

2\. Family

"Ema, we all think of you as a precious... sister." He hesitated at the last word and he doesn't know why.

3\. Overtime

"Masaomi-san, you shouldn't over-work yourself. You will become sick." He giggled like a school-girl at her statement. "Ema, I am sure I know the consequences of overworking myself. If you have forgotten... I am a doctor."

4\. Doubt

He wasn't sure if it was good idea to become a couple with Ema but now, he cherishes every moment with her.

5\. Mamoru

"For you... I would become stronger to protect you..."

6\. Old

He sighs yet again as he watches Subaru, Yuusuke and Ema happily play video games together. Of course he is too old for her if he doesn't enjoy video games, manga and anime like her.

7\. Family II

"Masaomi-san. You know how you said a family doesn't depend on blood... Well, love doesn't depend on age." She spoke boldly.

8\. Church

All his brothers (except a few mature ones) were shooting daggers at him and cursing under their breaths as he said "I do". He knows very well that they desire to be in his place.

9\. Young

"Hello, everyone! I am Wataru, the youngest son. I want to say good luck to Masa-nii as he is the best brother ever and he deserves the supeee-r cute onee-chan!"

10\. Eternity

"Do you feel that you are a bit young for this." He asked, concern clearly adorning his face. "No because I am happy! And our child will be too, to have a father like you." He smiled as brightly as the time when he found out he will have a child in seven months.

11\. Lies

He cried silently in the dead of night while she laid peacefully in the coffin. It was his fault he couldn't save her... His only one.

12\. Usa-tan

He gave a pink bunny plushie made by him to his daughter when she was born.

13\. First

He wasn't an amazing kisser like most of his younger brothers but nothing can beat the small, sweet moment with his beloved.

xXx

Thank you for your reviews. Hope this one wasn't boring.

You might have noticed that I have taken some ideas/dialogue from the routes of the characters.

Next: Natsume

Snow-chan~


	4. Natsume

The game-maker and his little game

Wedding

What did he expect of his annoying brothers?! Of course they won't tell him of their new little (older in Fuuto's and Wataru's case) sister beforehand. "Nice to meet you, I am Asahina Natsume."

Games

Being the girlfriend of a game-maker, well a CEO of a game-maker company, certainly had its advantages when it came to the brunette.

Rain

Normally he wouldn't have the tiniest hue of blush or had to re-think his words, but asking Ema to stay the night with him had different interpretations.

Basketball

Either he gives it his all in capturing her heart or he backs down in order for Subaru to be happy. Why does life has to be so difficult?

Ashes

What he tasted when he kissed her was the sweet taste of chocolate. It was understandable seeing she just ate a chocolate bar a minute ago. What she tasted was the bitter but tempting taste of ashes from the cigarettes he was smoking earlier.

Body

The first time she closed her eyes, the second time she couldn't. She burned holes into him as she stared at the sharp bones sticking out from his neck, the ripping muscles on his upper body and the white towel tied loosely on his waist. She gulped. He smirked. "Like what you see?"

Room

He stared inside the medium-sized room of the house for sale. He looked at the little bed and drawer. The messy paintings of a child stuck on the wall. The toys littered in the corner. A smile tucked at his lips. 'One day it will be occupied by mine...' he thought as he signed the papers for the house.

Otome

"Why do you need to play these games when you have me?" She ignored him as she continues her date with that 'prince-type' guy on her PSP. He is not jealous of an anime-character. He wouldn't admit to it anyway.

Three-pointer

His heart physically hurted when he saw her cheering for him. Does he like her? Does she like him? Are they dating?

Coffee

The steam from the coffee was pleasant against his cold skin. He will tell her now how he feels. "Natsume-san?" "Hmmm?" "What's wrong?" "Nothing. Er, were you saying something earlier?" "Ah! Yes. Subaru-san is a regular on his team now." "Oh." He can't.

Together

"Are you sure, Natsume?" "Yeah. I want to see what my wife's history classroom is like." "The classrooms are big and the students are a bit difficult to handle sometimes. But I love it." "Hopefully the boys are not making a move on their beautiful teacher." "Natsume?! Are you jealous?!"

Regret

He didn't know what he was thinking when he agreed to look after his five-year-old twins so his wife can attend her third-year's graduation party.

Eternity

He looks at her face. "Did I hear it right?" "H-hai. I love you Natsume-san!" She loves him. He won. "I love you too."

xXx

Next: Azusa

Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate it a lot.

Snow-chan~


End file.
